Ask Ryou
by Acepe' Namiko
Summary: Send in questions and have Ryou answer them!
1. Chapter 1

_Cocoa_: Ok! Welcome to "Ask Ryou!" I, Cocoa, Will Be your host! Here, ya'll can send in questions and have Ryou Shirogane answer them! You can ask anything about him you wish to know... and it shall be answered! Send your questions NOW!

**Ryou**: I will be... -rolls eyes- happy... to answer you questions... hurry up already. AND PLEASE NOTHING ABOUT ME LIKING ICHIGO! Please?

_Cocoa_: That's what you say Ryou... Ya'll.. -wink wink, nudge nudge- that means you can. Don't pay attention to him. He is in a bad mood..

**Ryou**: ... I heard that.

_Cocoa_: Ya'll... stop now. just send in questions.. now... I SAID NOW! Sorry... just go...


	2. Chapter 2

_Cocoa_: Welcome back to "Ask Ryou!" Ok, so we only have one question so far. It is from Sabbiji.

I have a question for Ryou. Why are you so amazingly hot? And can I have a hug?

_Cocoa_: Sounds like a fan-girl.

**Ryou**: I see what you mean Cocoa. Well, let's see... 'hot'... at least someone thinks so... because this is how I look and -blushes dark red- if you think I'm hot, you think I'm hot, I guess. Too bad SHE didn't think so. AND DO NOT ASK WHO I MEAN! You should know. I think. Maybe. What ever. And about the hug... -moves backwards a bit- YOU ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUR COMPUTER, AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW YOU! So there. Oh... and... oh, never mind that... Well, does that help answer your question? And don't answer THAT. Ok.

_Cocoa_: Thak you... for the long... long... long... (you get my point) answer. And yeah you are kind of right. (By the way, 'SHE' is code for 'Ichigo'.. duh.) But the thing about if you are hot... ya kinda are Ryou... and I can't believe you don't even have a girlfriend. -sigh-. But hey, you are just made that way I guess.

**Ryou**: uh, ok.. and... thanks? I think?

_Cocoa_: Well, That's that! Send in more questions for Ryou! Signing Off!


	3. Chapter 3

_Cocoa_:Ok! So I got those good questions and dare and needed to get it on immedietly!

**Ryou**: Dare? Like what? Eat something Ichigo cooked? Because I can answer that now. NO.

_Cocoa_: No, Ryou. You'll see. You think i would make you eat something Ichigo cooked? No, sweetie-- I mean Ryou. Gomen! (gomen means sorry) Well, this is from Unknown Onee-sama:

Awesome fic! Me must send in a question:

1. Whenever, Ichigo walked in on you, did you like it? X3

2. What was the first that came to your mind whenever she walked in on you?

3. A dare that you MUST do!! I dare you to french-kiss Cocoa on the lips. XD

**Ryou**: Ok, first of all why do you silly little girl think I would have LIKED when Ichigo walked in on me!? I'm not like that. I was a little embarassed, actually. I mean, she needs to learn to knock! Hmm, first thing that came to my mind... "YOU BAKA ICHIGO!" and "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?" That's what I was thinking. And... Oh lord you are daring me to... YUCK:P I might be sick for a week!

_Cocoa_: And I might faint!

**Ryou**: Why?

_Cocoa_: I heard you're a good kisser.

**Ryou**: Well, we might as well get this over with. Someone go get a bucket of water please. Or not... oh well.

_Cocoa thinks to self_: 'Wow I'm going to get to FRENCH-KISS HIM!'

* * *

So, Ryou french-kissed Cocoa and of course, Cocoa fainted... and hit the ground hard. Yikes.

* * *

**Ryou**: Well, Cocoa is pasted out so I will sign off. Well, I think Cocoa enjoyed that. I can't believe I did that! Ok, Ryou Scott Shirogane, signing off for now! (SEND IN SOME QUESTIONS!) 


	4. Chapter 4

_Cocoa_: Ok, so I got that bucket of water and that was cold. But it was worth it! I don't want to sound like a fan-girl but... RYOU YOU ARE SOOOOO COOL!

**Ryou**: Thanks? I still can't believe I kissed you. At least I am not sick. Yet.

_Cocoa_: It can't have been THAT bad. Well, Our first question is from Unknown Onee-sama

MWUAHAHAHAHA! I am EVIL!! You're welcome Cocoa. XDD

Ryou has a middle name? I didn't know that. :3 It's cute.

1. I'm making a fanfiction with you and Ichigo. XD It's where, a Chimera Anima attacks a baby day care and the mom has to stay in the hospital for two weeks (she's a single mom) and there's noone to take care of her baby. So both you and Ichigo offer to take care of the baby at the same time. You both end up taking careof the baby together and I might pair you two up at the end. XDD What do you think?

2. Were you aware of the shower scene in episode 36? (Or whatever episode it was. With you in the towel X3)

3. How are you so freaken hot?? Your eyes, your hair, EVERYTHING! How are you soo cute?? XD

**Ryou**: Ok... I heard about that story. Yeah I would like that. I'm may read it when I get time, IF I get time. Well, I'm glad you like us together... Oh, and yes I'm pretty aware of the shower scene in Episode 36, thanks to Cocoa. Her favorite episode is 36. At least they didn't show me totally naked... like... you know. And ME? HOT? I guess I was just made that way...?

_Cocoa_: Yeah, 36 is my favorite episode! Nyaa! Ok, the next questions are from May5000

Great! I can dare him right?  
1)I wnt to ask WHY DON'T YOU WANT ICHIGO TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL?  
2)How did you feel when you kissed Ichigo THREE times? or was it 2?

**Ryou**: WHY DON'T I WANT HER TO KNOW? Come on! I would NEVER! I know she doesn't feel the same way, and if she knew, she would blame me for giving her a headache! I mean it. Really. And how did I feel? Hmm... kind of happy, kind of guilty. I have a bit of feelings for her.. a BIT... not a LOT... but she has Masaya, and I just want her to be happy.

_Cocoa_: And here is another set of questions from May5000:

Great fanfic! A way for me to torture- I mean, ask Ryou so questions.  
1)Do you feel nervous around Ichigo?  
2)I DARE you to kiss Cocoa and it must last for how long so wants!  
3)Do you hate Masaya?  
4)Are you jealous of him?

**Ryou**: I feel nervous around Ichigo sometimes. And I AM NOT GOING TO KISS COCOA AGAIN, OK? You should have seen her all day, today... and I kind of hate Masaya, and i'm sort of jealous, mainly because he doesn't seem to know how lucky he is. And I sometimes wonder if I will be single my whole life.

_Cocoa_: Hey, why won't you kiss me again? Oh, and, I COULD MARRY YOU! Sorry if I sound like a fan-girl... Ryou.

**Ryou: **Ok... I don't like you Cocoa. And you're name sounds like a dog.

_Cocoa_: You sound like a BOAT! "The Ryou S.S." (Scott Shirogane)

**Ryou**: When did you figure THAT OUT?

_Cocoa_: Yesterday. Well, this is Cocoa, SIGNING OFF! (CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE GOOD QUESTIONS!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Cocoa_: And we're back with another session of Ask Ryou!

**Ryou**: I had a HORRIBLE DREAM! I kissed you, Cocoa! Not when I had french-kissed you a few days ago, but again. Yuck.

_Cocoa_: Actually, that really happened yesterday. You didn't dream that! You decided we should do that dare, remember?

**Ryou**: oh, couldn't you play along for 3 minutes? Lord have mercy. Well, first question.

_Cocoa_: First is from May5000:

Wow Ryou. I didn't think you were that jealous and mad at Masaya.  
1)I dare you to kiss one of your fangirls.  
2)I dare Cocoa to dress Ryou up as a girl!

**Ryou**: That's the side of me I'd never let the mews see, so how could you know? Ok, first dare just couldn't work, because they are all on the other side of their computers. And-

_Cocoa_: I could never do that to him! Hey, I will do some things... But that is as bad as making him eat something Ichigo cooked.

**Ryou**: At least you care about me Cocoa. Really, If you stupid fan-girls want to see me dressed up as a girl, close your eyes, open your mind, and IMAGINE IT. I'll never do it for real. Gomen. And, HOLD UP. Cocoa, You said 'First question is from May5000'! That's DARES!

_Cocoa_: Actually GENIOUS BOY, Scroll back up. i said "First is from May5000". Ok? And next is from Misha12

Hahaha! The Ryou S.S.! Too funny!You're a coward. You don't want Ichigo to know about your love? That's terrible! But you also just want her to be happy that means that you truely love her. If scaredy cat, Yamato Minazuki from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne could tell Maron Kusakabe his feelings for her, you can tell Ichigo your feelings. I'll stop rambling and ask my questions: Ryou, I dare you to French kiss Ichigo for three minutes in front of Masaya and Kish. You might need these (hands Ryou a magical shield and a sharp epee). TTFN! I gotta check out more stories.

**Ryou**: Ok, that is not a question. People stop with the baka dares. I can't. Gomen.

_Cocoa_: yes, he does love her... -sigh-... But Ryou's right. Stop with the baka dares! Please? Ok, now give it up for Unknown Onee-sama!:

Yes Ryou, you're hot. XD That's why you have, like, a kajillion fangirls. Including me. :3

Questions:

1. Do you like fangirl stories? If you do, you should visit my profile. Cause it's filled with 'em. :D -cough-I'm making another-cough- O:-3

2. Do you know exatly how many fangirls you have? I'm just wondering.

3. Did you know, in another, "Ask Ryou" fanfiction, you're being shot with paintballs? O0O

4. Have you ever just been walking down the street and accidently 'bumped' into one of your fangirls:D

4. If so, what happened?

5. I know this happened in the manga, but I'm not sure about the anime. Anyway, have you ever just been walking down the street and accidently 'bumped' into Ichigo?

6.If so, what happened? Like, what did she say or do?

**Ryou**: Thanks? Sometimes I like those stories people make. Depends. No, if I tried to count I'd be here forever. Shot with paintballs? I know now. Yes just yesterday, in fact, I was walking in the park, and this girl runs up to me and hugs me. She is yelling suff like "RYOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!" I had to push her off, go hide, turn into 'Alto', and RUN. It was bad. And ... Next question... PLEASE?!

_Cocoa_: Ok... I didn't know that Ryou! Now our last question is from Pharaoh Felicia:

hey ryou is it tru u were captured by pirates?

**Ryou**: Huh? No. Where did that come from? Gosh.

_Cocoa_: Seriously. Now, Send in more questions, not dares, and this is Cocoa, SIGNING OFF! NYAA! (Really, and who agrees that Ryou is soooo awesome?)


	6. Chapter 6

_Cocoa_: Ok! And I'm back with another session of 'Ask Ryou!'

**Ryou**: Ok. Any good questions today?

_Cocoa_: Yeah, Yeah. They are good. the first one is weird, I wouldn't ask you this... lol. It's from Kera:

Ryou, why do you have purple boxer shorts with stars on them?

**Ryou**: Did she just ASK that? Wait, how did she know about that- oh... episode 36! Everything is in that baka episode! Come on! I can't believe you'd even-

_Cocoa_: Gosh... ANYWHO! Question 2 is from 'Mysterious Stranger':

Ok... I have questions!

1. Ryou, are you a good kisser?

2. You really care about Ichigo, don't you? you's do anything for her, huh? Well, why is she so dumb that she can't figure it out that you love her!? Ok, well, what is your fave color?

3. what is your fave song?

**Ryou**: Oh, I don't know, why not-

_Cocoa_: ask me! well, I'd say that's a YES! -giggle- Ryou, face it, you are!

**Ryou**: ok... Yeah... Yeah... REALLY!... Ok, well, My favorite colors are White and teal (go figure). and my favorite song is 'This Love' by Maroon 5. My second favorite song actually is 'My Immortal,' I guess, by Evascence. NEXT! >> >

_Cocoa_: Ok. Now give it up for Misha12!

I guess it's okay that I can't do a dare.

(\/)  
( . .)  
c(")(")Bunny Secretary: (Holds up sarcastic detector) -beep, beep, beep-

M-12: Turn that thing off! (kills sarcastic detector) Anyway, if I was going to do a dare I would dare Ryou to kiss Mew Cocoa Shirogane on her lips and if he held her hand for a day, not letting go for anything except to go to the bathroom, he might get something really, really great! But alas, I cannot. Because I'm not supposed to make Ryou do dares.

BS: Isn't she kind? (sarcastic detector beeps) -beep- (BS shoots it with her laser gun that magically appeared in her hands)

M-12: My real questions:

1- Ryou, have you ever felt like killing Masaya?  
2- If Kish kidnapped Ichigo and took her to his ship, would you care?  
3- What's your favorite color?  
4- MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL! How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

**Ryou**: Have I? Yeah, to tell you the truth. I havn't ever really liked Masaya... at all. If Kisshu... yeah, probably. Like I said earlier my favorite colors arewhite and teal. And how many licks does it take to get to the center of a toootsie pop? I may be 'smart', but I know it takes over 100...

_Cocoa_: My friend Kimmy once said it takes 756 licks and 1 bite. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50,51,52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60,61,62,63,64,65,66,67,68,69,70,71,72,73,74,75,76,77,78,79,80,81,82,83,84,85,86,87,88,89,90,91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98,99, and 100. there i just licked one that many times... and it is still huge. Really! I just tried! Well, Time to go, Wendy Wu, Homecoming Worrior is on! Cocoa Signing off, Nyaa!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Cocoa_: And we're back! But, Ryou... I need to tell you that... I... I... I...I lo-... Oh nevermind! Well... now for The first question from Dracoluvrx:

Hey Ryou!! WE love you !  
actually My friend vivi is WAY obsessed beyond belief about u lol  
okaay so our first question is:  
1.Have you ever asked Ichigo out?!?!?!?! YOU HAVE TO! for the good of the manga world we're dying to kno wat ur gonna do next  
2.Vivi says: if i were ichigo would u kiss me?!?!?!?!?!?  
3.and lastly who do u think ichigo SHOULD be with:  
you  
Masaya  
or Kish??  
4.Vivi says: did u enjoy kissing cocoa? lol why would u do that when u like ichigo? wouldnt that be like cheating on her?sorta

**Ryou**: No, and I'm not going to ask her out! No, I wouldn't kiss you, nor would I Ichigo! AND WHY DO I CARE WHO THAT BAKA STRAWBERRY ENDS UP WITH??? And No I did not enjoy kissing Cocoa, and it's not cheating, since Ichigo isn't my girlfriend or anything!

_Cocoa_: Yeah... You love Ichigo, you know you do! I think she should'a ended up with you! You two make such a great couple! And, if you didn't enjoy kissing me, at least I enjoyed it! Well, next up is Mivian!

**Ryou**: Can you do any math? Please do some right now. No x 2 !!! Yes. No x 2 NO NO!!! I'm not going to!

_Cocoa_: Ok... thanks for the math lesson. Next is Chuchino37!

um...ryou, i'm watching tokyo mew mew episodes right now on and it dawned on me, in episode 25, were you jealous of mayasa when he called ichigo? you seemed kinda sad. i can't believe that in the end ichigo and mayasa got together, i thought that you two were the cutest couple. hehe...

**Ryou**: Yeah... kinda... and thanks?

_Cocoa_: Ignoring. Next up is the fabulous Misha12!

Hey, I'm back! Ryou,

1- What's your fav kind of sandwich? Mine is a turkey and white cheese sub. It's really good!

2- (very long question) I read in Mew-Sahara's story: Running Forever, that you let all the mews sleep over because of Mew-Sahara's OC was unconscious and had a broken leg. That was not smart of you. 'Cause then they all played Truth or Dare. And Lettuce was dared to draw a smiley face on all of your underwear. Did you ever regret shooting those five girl instead of someone else?

Luna: I bet you can't guess my age, Ryou! (looks like Ichigo's age)

M-12 Oh, yeah! Try and guess Luna's age. She looks like in between 11-14. I'll tell you in my next review if you're way off or not.

**Ryou**: Favorite sandwich? Anything with fish or tuna, really. Probably the cat instincts... whatever. I shall read that story later when I get time. I really don't think Lettuce would really do that... but, yes. I regret shooting them all of the time. I mean, they can be quite a pain! I don't know... 12? I am just guessing.

_Cocoa_: -sigh- Well, that's all for now. This is Cocoa Guroneko, signing off! He he. Ryou... I love you... so much. I could start a fanclub! Well, send in your questions, Ja ne for now!


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry I havent updated latley

_Cocoa_: Ok... Ok... You get it. I'm in here very early in the morning -yawn-, and this will be a very special one. Introducing: My BFFL Suki!

Suki: Hey Ya'll! HEY RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ryou**: This girl freaks me out... Looks like SOMEONE likes their caps lock.

_Cocoa_: Ok... eep. Ice the Angel Tiger Mew Mew:

Hi Ryou!I'm one of your fangirls as well!  
1)Do you like Zakuro or Lettuce?  
2)Ryou,have you ever wanted to kill Masaya?  
3)Ryou,you are so hot...  
4)Oh and my characters say Hi!and they want you to kiss Kish  
and Masaya. 

That's all for now.Bye! 

**Ryou**: No, I don't. Lettuce likes me, I know, and Zakuro is just a friend. I guess, yeah, time to time, I have wanted to kill him... Yeah... So sue me. Oh, and, saying I'm "hot" is NOT a question!!! I don't get paid enough for this...

_Cocoa_: I said NO DARES BAKA!

Suki: BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA

_Cocoa_: Next up: Mew Kool Kat! God, I don't get paid enough, either, for this, wait, I don't get paid AT ALL for this! Anyways:

Hi!I have a few dares and questions for Ryou... 

1. Ryou, I dare you to french-kiss Cocoa for five minutes straight!

2. Ryou, who do you like?Lettuce or Zakuro?

Well that's all for now! I'll be back... 

**Ryou**: I'm NOT french-kissing Cocoa. She now has a boyfriend. I don't like Lettuce-san OR Zakuro-san, forget it!

_Cocoa_: Yeah! We all know you like Ichigo.

Suki: Ryou and Ichi' sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!

**Ryou**: -death glare-

_Cocoa_: Any.. anyways... Uh, n-next u-up is... Kawaii-Semyl.

-jumps up and down-  
Oh me me me!I've got a dare!  
Call Ichigo!NOW NOW NOW!  
Then confess to her...YOUR UNDYING TRUE LOVE!  
Plz plz plz onegai!

**Ryou**: I've got one word for you... No.

_Cocoa_: And I've got 2 words for you... NO DARES!

Suki: And I've got... -counts on fingers-... 7 words. I'm bored! Can we move on, now, baka?

_Cocoa_: Actually, that's 8 words. Ok, Ok, next up: Misha12!!! Go MISHA12 NYAA!!!!! Ok. Moving on.

Hiya! Ryou-  
Luna: 12? You thought I was 12?  
M-12: Yeah you're kinda way off...  
Luna: I'M 13 MILLION YEARS OLD! Uh...you didn't hear anything. I'm only that old 'cause I'm a witch! And I can make you kiss Mew Cocoa Shirogane and I can make you like it. (pokes Ryou multiple times with a fire finger. Really, her finger is on fire.)  
M-12: Calm down girl! (throws a steak in the corner on a plate.)  
Luna: (cheetah ears and tail pop out & and runs to the steak) -PURR-  
**Ryou**:...  
M-12: Question #1: Did you read Running forever? 'Cause if you didn't I'll shoot you with cat nip.  
Luna: CAT NIP?!?! (smiles ear-to-ear)  
M-12: Yeah, cat nip, question #2: In my fic: Why Me, Luna sees you drinking whiskey and chugs the whole thing down before you get to say a word. Now, would you actually drink alcohol?  
Question #3: I must agree with Dracoluvrx (hard to spell): the RyouXIchigo pair must live on! I'll pay-what am I saying?! You have all the money in the world. Kays... I want you to ask Ichigo out now, or else I'll shoot you with cat nip. (holds cat nip gun up to Ryou's forehead) DO IT!

**Ryou**: -reads Misha12's profile- Oh. Yeah it says it right there: 13 million years old. Ok... I read most of Running Forever, i haven't gotten the chance to finish it yet though unfortunatly. I love it, though! That part where she was talking to the snake reminded me of Harry Potter. Ok... Uh... Do I? Do I? Uh... I'd really rather not answer that... Eep. No, I don't have all the money in the world. But, other than this well-paying job, I don't really work, so, I'm kinda like Grandpa. Just sitting around, inheriting money. Anyways, I'd love to just walk up to Ichi and say, "Ichigo, I love you. Will you go out with me?" But, she'd die laughing. So, gomen nasai. :D

_Cocoa_: Uh oh, speaking of the she-devil, _**Ichigo**_ has quite a message for you, up next. 2nd to last reviewer. Eep!:

What the heck is this? O.o;  
Hey, Shirogane, aren't you tired of answering silly fangirl comments already? --; I mean... all they want to know is whether or not you're a good kisser and why you're... as they put it... "hot". That's all so very "original"... 

And they think you have a middle name? Maybe you should quit playing with them and explain that Japanese folk typically don't have middle names... and that anime characters don't besides, nya. The whole thing doesn't even flow well and it isn't documented. ::waves official fanbook in the air::

I should totally tell Akasaka-san on you. He'd love to know his partner is stooping this low. And that you french kissed an under-age female and made her faint!

Oh, and by the way, can I have a raise? If you give me one... I might decide NOT to tell him. 

**Ryou**: You don't know me very well, do you, Ichi? I'm not even japanese. I'm AMERICAN. And, Hai, I was tired of answering before I started. But, Cocoa pays me a lot. -shrug- Yeah. Oh, how so very "original," as you'd say. You're so pathetic. Asking AGAIN for a raise! Oh, let me think... NO! Go ahead, tell Keiichiro, but then I'll tell the world that you actually have a fanbook. That makes no scence. But, wait, THEY ALREADY NOW KNOW! Ok. Yes, I french-kissed Cocoa... So? The only reason you should care at all is if your in love with me and jeolous. I guess you love me.

_Cocoa_: You tell 'er Ryou! Ok, last reviewer, Unknown Onee-sama!

Konnichiwa, Ry-kun:33 I haven't reviewed in a while. O.o 

1. YOU MUST ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE ICHIGO! XD

2. Oh, perverted and crazy dare is going to come out any second now . . . I dare you to french-kiss Cocoa . . . in a bed!! For thirty minutes! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! X3

3. On MySpace, I'm gettin' married to you. X33 -random-

4. What's your birthday? I've always wondered that.

5. Can I have a kis? -puppydog eyes-

6. What's yer favorite music? 

**Ryou**: What's up with the crazed fan-girl? 1. I won't admit it. 2. I will not. 3. ... 4. April 2nd. 5. No! and 5. mostly drepressing songs about people breaking up and stuff like that. Ok. I've got somewhere to be.

_Cocoa_ and Suki: Where?

**Ryou**: Anywhere but here. Ja!

Suki: Oh Oh! Can I sign off?

_Cocoa_: Fine with me.

Suki: Alrighty! This is Suki Shirayuki, Signing off!

_Cocoa_: Sorry I hadn't updated in ever! I've been... busy.

Suki: With your boyfriend!

_Cocoa_: With _SCHOOL_.Now, uh, JA!


End file.
